


Stay

by K_booklover98



Series: Rainy Days [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Pansy needs reassurance.





	Stay

“Wait!” Hermione shouted, dashing out into the pouring rain. Pansy, several feet ahead of her came to a stop. “Don’t go,”

“And why shouldn’t I?” Pansy sneered. “Nobody wants me here,”

“ _I_ want you here,” the Gryffindor persisted.

Pansy shivered, both at the cold rainy atmosphere and the desperation she could hear in Hermione’s voice. She turned around, scolding. “And give me just one good reason why I shouldn’t apparate here on the spot?”

“Because I…”

Pansy scoffed, turning back around. “That’s what I thought,”

Just as she was closing her eyes, readying herself to disappear, Hermione called back out to her. “Because I love you!”

Pansy froze, eyes flashing open.

“Because I love you, and I don’t care about what anybody else thinks,” Hermione confessed. “I don’t want you to go, because I want everybody to see you here with me, and to see how happy we are together. I don’t want you to go,” she pleaded.

Pansy sighed, turning back around to finally meet Hermione’s eyes. “You mean it?” she said, wincing at the way her voice cracked with it. It wasn’t her fault. The weather was cold and damp, making her body shiver and her nose turn red. But she also _needed_ to hear it.

“Of course I do,” Hermione said, walking a few more paces, before standing in front of Pansy. “You mean everything to me,”

Finally, Pansy allowed herself to smile, grabbing Hermione’s hand in hers. “Well then, I say it’s time we go make a proper entrance,”

Hermione giggled, letting Pansy lead the way. With her, anything was possible.


End file.
